A Golden Curse
by Seiyuu1335
Summary: There are 12 Gold Saints, but once upon a time, there were 13. Sai is the 13th Gold Saint of this era as well as the Delphinus Bronze Saint. Which cloth will she choose? Or will she lose her sanity in the end?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I huffed as I used my hand to wipe away the blood that was skittering down my cheek. Shun laid on the ground in front of me, heavily damaged. It was too be expected since I knew all his weaknesses. It wasn't the first time a fight between us happened, after all.

About 57 lives ago was my first life. A curse was given to me. A choice that would haunt me in every life. A wish that would only be granted if I did the right thing and picked the right choices. It was because of the Gold Ophiuchus Cloth.

"If this is Andromeda's power, than I am ashamed Shun," I murmured, turning away from him. My hand turned into a tight fist as I looked away.

Shun, Ikki, Shiryu, Hyuga, and Seiya… they were all my friends. They _used_ to be my friends. Not anymore. Not in this life. In this life, everyone hated me. I was fine with that. It made it less painful to my heart when I saw them get hurt… or so I thought it would. It was just the same.

I leaped back when Shun's chains suddenly attacked me. It wasn't the first time they attacked me after I knocked him unconscious, but they were more aggressive than usual. It wasn't like I hit him too hard; he should wake up soon. So it meant that I wasn't their real target.

In every life, I kept getting stronger and stronger in an attempt to finally make sure my friends didn't die. I knew that they would eventually, but I wanted to give them the longest life they could. I wanted them to be happy, even at the cost of me being in pain. They were my precious friends and my precious brothers.

'Axia… what is that supposed to mean?' I thought, watching as the chains started to form the word. My eyesight was starting to get blurry, probably from the loss of blood. I needed to lose the blood if I wanted to beat Shun's chains, though.

From my many times of dying and being reborn, I learned many things. One was the weakness of Shun's chains. By lowering my life force to near zero, practically zero, I was able to bypass it since my soul was technically gone. It was a dangerous plan, but it was the best one I had. There was a problem, a big problem.

'That's right! Ikki's supposed to be hiding inside of the Gold Sagittarius Cloth box. How could I have forgotten? Ugh… too many memories…' I thought, turning to face the Gold Cloth box. 'He's in there, but what do I know now? I'm not in the condition to fight him.'

Slowly, the Gold Cloth box opened and someone jumped out. I knew exactly who it was. The one man who was supposed to be dead. The one who was sent to Death Queen Island. The one who was Shun's older brother. Him. Phoenix Ikki.

The chains were shuddering. I knew that without Shun to hold them back, and with Ikki's strong thirst for blood, they would attack him soon.

Just as I was about to stop the chains, a pain crossed my leg and I fell onto my knee. I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out in pain. I wouldn't succumb to pain just yet. I wouldn't let my sanity fall until I made sure everything was right again.

I forced myself back onto my legs. At the same moment, Shun's chains attacked Ikki. Of course, he managed to catch the chains. Ikki was strong, and it wasn't much of a surprise. However, to be able to catch them was still amazing.

Suddenly, Ikki pulled his fist back. I knew immediately who he was aiming for.

Sprinting to Shun, I pulled him behind me and took the full force of the punch into my shoulder. I must've been lucky it wasn't any lower, or else I could've died. I also had to admit it was painful, but after feeling death over 20 times, it wasn't that bad.

'I'm one of the special people who earned a cloth. There is no way I'm submitting to him.'

"You've grown to be an even more disgusting man than you were before, Ikki," I said, holding the unconscious body against my back. "What happened to honour in battle? Do you always attack men who are down, and try to kill them? Or perhaps you lost all your humanity?"

"Funny coming from you of all people, Sai," Ikki replied, sneering at me. "What do you think you're doing? A girl like you has no right to participate in something like this."

I irked.

"Oya? Sexist aren't we, bastard," I replied, returning his sneer with a smirk. "You and I both know I do what I want, whenever I want. I couldn't give 2 shits that I'm a girl, you ass. Now, why don't you get your sorry ass down here and apologize to me."

"Oh, I'll go down there alright," he jumped off the box, "but it won't be to apologize to you. I'll make you the first blood I spill!"

I put up my arm and used it to block Ikki's kick. With the weight of Shun on my back, my injured leg, and Ikki putting more pressure on my injury, I was at a huge disadvantage. My blood was starting to stream out faster.

"Why don't you just get that cry baby of a dead weight off your back? You'll die by my hands easily, and I want a bit of a warm up," Ikki said, attacking me with his fists which I blocked with my arm once again.

"I would," I replied, and glanced back before hollering, "IF ONE OF THESE IDIOTS WOULD SNAP OUT OF IT AND HELP ME! CARRYING ANDROMEDA WHILE FIGHTING OFF THE PHOENIX IS NOT EASY!"

"Fine then, I'll help you," Ikki said, and threw a punch at Shun. I knew what I had to do. It would be painful, and I would have a 78% chance of dying, but what was living 16 years all over again to me? A lot. "DIE!"

I pulled Andromeda with me closer to the ground and ducked under the punch. My luck was golden today because I managed to move fast enough to only have the attack graze my upper forehead and not have it hit Shun at all.

"Whoops, looks like you missed Ikki," I teased, and threw a kick to his open chin, sending him flying back. However, at the same time, he used his foot to deliver a blow to my head as he went flying through the air.

"I missed?" he asked, towering over me. "You seem to be mistaken. Now, you shall die for your mistake."

"And what makes you think I'm afraid of death?" I replied, and managed to pull a punch to his face. "Everyone has a fear, death is just not one of mine," I said, and stood up. I laid Shun down gently on the ground. "Are you happy now?" I asked, turning to him. "My dead weight is gone."

"Then I shouldn't hold back!"

I moved left and right to avoid all his attacks. I decided that I would finish Ikki off quickly, even if it never was me alone who defeated him. It was all 5 of us together: Pegasus Seiya, Dragon Shiryu, Andromeda Shun, Swan Hyoga, and me.

Just then, the idiot Wolf Nachi stepped in between our battle.

"Heh, you seem a little confused, Ikki. You're not supposed to fight Shun or Sai… The tournament says you're supposed to fight me, Wolf!" Nachi said, pushing me back. With my injured leg, and lack of blood, I ended up tripping over Shun and falling onto my back.

"That idiot, I'll kill him!" I hissed, struggling to sit up.

'Shit, I must've used too much energy during that fight with Shun. Add that to the hits I took from Ikki and the fact that my body is losing a lot of blood makes me have no energy right now,' I thought, my body shaking. 'The only way to beat Shun's chains was to lower my life force to complete 0 by getting beaten up. Now…'

A hand was placed on my back, and someone helped me sit up.

'Shun.'

"Don't let his attack hit you," I told Shun, closing my eyes. "You'll fall to his illusions, and have your spirit broken from the horrors that he shows you."

With my eyes closed, I could feel the pain in my body grow more sensitive. It wouldn't be enough to get tears from my eyes, however. My head had started to pound, and I could feel my consciousness waver.

'I have to stay awake. This is for everyone. This is so I can save them. I won't let them die once again. I have… to…'

I felt my head hit the ground.

'I'm sorry… It looks like I've failed you all again, and this time I won't be able to save you.'


	2. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"I wonder if this cycle will ever end…" I said to myself, clutching my head. "Am I cursed to forever be reborn and live through hell? Or is something supposed to happen?"

I sat up and groaned at the pain that sprung through my stomach area. I dragged myself out of bed, and stumbled while climbing out the window.

'I need to help, but I'm in no condition to fight. Who can I ask to help me? I… I don't have anyone who trusts me, or who I can trust. I'm all alone, but I can't… I need to help Shun. I know he's in trouble. I remember him being attacked by them.'

"Sai?"

I turned my head to see Hyoga.

"Swan," I replied, straightening my back so that I didn't look pathetic or weak. It sent a pain through my stomach, but I ignored it.

"You're still injured," he said, placing a hand on my back, and another one on my stomach. I knew that feeling. He thought that I was weak.

"Stop treating me like I'm any different!" I ended up yelling at him. "I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I want to be treated any different! I'm not some delicate flower that will die if you pluck it! I'm a saint that earned the Delphinus Cloth!"

"That's the first time I've seen you lose your cool," Hyoga told me. My eyes widened as I realized what he had said was true. "And call me Hyoga, like you used to."

"I don't need your kindness," I said, pushing him away from me. "I need you to help Shun- er, Andromeda. He's in danger, and I know it."

I looked down at myself.

"And… I'm in no condition to help him. Plus, someone took my cloth. I'd only end up as a burden to him," I muttered, biting my lip. "Look, I'm giving up my pride right now to say this."

I looked Hyoga in the eyes.

"Please save Andromeda."

"Before I do, I want to know why you care so much," Hyoga told me.

I hesitated for a moment, but gave an answer.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said, then gave a bitter laugh.

"What is so unbelievable?" he asked me.

"… You'll find out one day, probably. For now, Andromeda's life is what I call top priority. Either you help me," I spun around, "or I go alone."

'I don't mind since it won't be the first time Hyoga didn't agree to me. In fact, Hyoga not agreeing with anyone is sorta what he's like.'

"Where is he?" Hyoga asked me. I felt his hand grip my wrist tightly. "I'm going to help him."

"I'm in shock, this is not like any of the Hyogas," I muttered under my breath. A small smile spread across my face as I started to run. "I can feel his cosmos this way. If you follow me, we should reach him soon."

The sound of his footsteps following behind me echoed in my ears. To have someone help me really brought back memories. At the same time, it made me feel weak.

"Do you believe in dying and being reborn, Hyoga?" I asked Hyoga before I could stop myself.

"I have heard of it, but I… what are you trying to say?" Hyoga asked me, frowning. "Are you telling me that you've died and been reborn once before?"

"I'd be lying if I said once," I replied, stopping and turning to face him. "I don't even know why I'm telling you of all people this… but, I just can't keep it in any longer. I've died 57 times, and I've been reborn 58 times as well," I said, watching as he came to a stop as well.

"…"

"All of those times… one thing or another killed everyone, and all I could do is watch. I was weak and had to be protected. I don't want that anymore. I'm not going to be some wussy and watch my friends die!" I yelled, gripping my hands into tight fists. "Shun, Seiya, Shiryu, you, and even Ikki… I just can't watch it happen again! If it does… I… I…"

'I'll lose control. I'll lose my sanity. I don't think I can keep on living anymore.'

Warm arms hugged me. I couldn't stop the pain that started to escape my lips. My tears wouldn't fall down my face. I lost all my tears, but who said that crying without tears isn't crying?

"I thought that maybe… if I just avoided everyone… I would lose my feelings. I ran away. I couldn't stand the pain anymore. After seeing everyone die the first time, and then a second, and then a third… I just couldn't."

I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"Hey, don't tell anyone about what I told you, please? Hyoga. I'll tell everyone myself when I feel the time is right," I said, looking up at him.

"I never knew you went through so much pain," he said, looking down at the ground. It was then that I noticed the height difference between us. I was fairly tall for someone my age, but he was younger than me, and still slightly taller. The shame I felt.

"You don't need to worry," I told him, shaking my head. "After all, the first Hyoga and you are two different people. I… shouldn't have told you. I mean, feeling death over 40 times is much more painful than what I've seen. It shouldn't have affected me so much."

I felt a sense of relief go through my body.

"I don't think I can go on, so I'll tell you what I know," I said to Hyoga. "There are black knight versions of all 5 of us. One of them is going to attack Shun. Knowing him, he's probably at the tree where Ikki practiced kenpo. It's the only thing left of his relationship between him and his brother."

"Go back to the hospital," Hyoga told me. I knew he was right. If I stayed outside waiting for him, then there was a risk I would be attacked as well. Plus, I was useless without my cloth. "I won't tell anyone about your story. However, if they do ask anything, I won't guarantee that I can keep it a secret any longer."

"Typical Hyoga," I murmured as I limped back to the hospital.

'Too bad he doesn't know… that…

 _I'm the 13th gold saint, Ophiuchus.'_


	3. Backstories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

I gripped my healed hand into a fist before relaxing it and tightening it again. I usually didn't heal myself, but with the battle over the Gold Sagittarius cloth coming in about 2 days, I had no choice.

I straightened up from the tree I was leaning against. There was a place I wanted to visit before the battle actually started. It was a secret hideout that in my first life Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu, and I had discovered one day… mostly me. I always visited it before any of the battles.

I started to sprint down the road and into the forest. I had the strangest feeling like someone was following me, but in terms of speed, none of the boys were faster than me. That was the only thing that I could really be proud of: my speed.

Seeing the waterfall, I slipped behind it and dived into the waterfall. The rough waves helped push me to the secret underwater cave that was at the bottom of the spring. I swam inside the entrance and took in the air inside.

The flashlight I had left before I went on my journey for the Delphinus cloth was still there, and luckily, it still had batteries. I smiled at the thought of when the first time I came here with everyone, they were confused as to how I managed to get the flashlight through the water.

"I told them I took off my shirt and wrapped it inside before diving down here as quickly as possible. Those red faces were so amazing. I never even knew they could blush so hard before that time… when they knew I was a girl," I said to myself, walking along the cave to the very back.

My hand traced over the marks on the walls. They were the only things there that stayed the same every time I was reborn. It was strange how the marks didn't disappear, but I was glad. They were my only memories of happiness after all.

"We played hide and seek in this cave once. I got lost once, and it was really scary. I never admitted it to them when Ikki found me and brought me back," I murmured, looking at the string of halls. "Ever since that time, I memorized the entire layout."

I continued walking deeper into the cave.

"There was a secret we all discovered deep in the back, if I remember," I murmured, shining my light around. "It was the Gold Cloth of Ophiuchus, the 13th Gold Saint. We did more research and learned that she was the only girl amongst the Gold Saints, and never wore a mask despite being a girl. She was looked down upon by everyone but the others. I wanted to be like her."

I stopped in my tracks when I saw the cloth.

"I guess that was when my curse started. The box opened on its own and the Cloth attached itself to me. We were all freaking out, but in the end, all of us thought it was really cool, despite it being too big for me. We vowed to come back here once we became real saints, and try to discover other Gold Cloths so that we all would be Gold Saints."

I laughed bitterly and crumpled to the floor.

"In the end, it was only me who got to come back."

I laid down on the cold ground.

"They say that the 13th Saint was the most powerful of them all, but eventually was killed because she had learned how to bring the dead back to life," I said, looking at the ceiling. "Her powers were passed on to me, and now I can't even die properly. How… sad."

I laid down there and just stared at the carvings in the ceiling.

"Or so I thought. I know… that if I do this correctly… I can finally be free and die peacefully. I just have to keep on enduring this till then," I assured myself, sitting up. "So, I ask you to stay here until that time of battle comes."

I shone my light on the Cloth Box again.

"When it does, please, will you come to my side and help me? That's all I really ask of you, Gold Ophiuchus Cloth," I said, and turned around, heading back to the entrance of the gave. A golden light reflected off the walls, and I knew that the cloth had just answered me with a "yes".

I gripped the Gold right gauntlet that I was intrusted with tightly as I swam up to the surface and left the secret cave once again.


End file.
